Earl de Darkwood
Earl de Darkwood 'is one of the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Generations. He's one of the many members that wasn't part of the original Organization but is one to the new Organization XIII (KHG). Appearance Earl de Darkwood wears a black tuxedo with a black bowtie, white long-sleeved shirt, black gloves, & black gloves. He's a short chubby elderly man with long white hair that expands across his shoulders, even his sideburns are the same. As a member of Organization XIII, he wore the standard coat along with the gloves, pants, and boots. Personality & Relationships Ever since his survival from the comet that killed his family, Darkwood's mind has completely gone mad, greedy, & sick. His true intentions is that conquering an entire universe for him to control but when he joined the Organization he decided to not conquering the universe but to conquer the heart of all worlds ''"Kingdom Hearts". Only Xehanort (KHG) see his ideas as "excellent" and appointed Darkwood as Head Military Stragetist while the rest of the Organization only see Darkwood as a complete madman. Powers & Abilities Coming Soon... History '''A Normal & Happy Life Connor Adolf Darkwood was once the son to Joseph Alexander Darkwood (who back then was the original Earl de Darkwood) a respected philosopher & medical expert and Catherine Yvette Darkwood a young beautiful woman who once served a monastery for nearly her entire young life. As a young boy Connor was usually seen with his parents nearly everyday during his first four years always wearing a great big smile on his face showing how he once loved them very much. 'The Golden Light of Death' It was of May 5th, 1555. The night sky was clear and the moonlight shined over the Darkwood Manor, everything seemed normal. Connor, Catherine, & Joseph were at his workshop studying the skies to see any unknown constellations to discover. Then Joseph discovered something unusual flying over the night sky, a comet covered in gold & yellow flashing colors was flying through the stars at a dangerously fast rate was heading right towards the earth. Before Joseph could tell his family to leave the manor the comet strucked the area and created a twisted and destroyed version of the mansion. Nothing moved at first until someone came out of the rubble very slowly, it was Connor holding his father's hat; as he walked around the ruins to find his parents he found something he never meant to see in the first place, the dead bodies of his family with only one of their hands almost touching one another. After gazing his eyes on the horrific scene, Connor was about to cry but didn't rather he instead gave himself a enraged look resembling that of a demon. This caused him to disappear from the world hiding taking the title "Earl de Darkwood". Plot Coming Soon... Trivia Coming Soon... Gallery Coming Soon... Category:Kingdom Hearts: Generations Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Generations Category:Characters Category:Organization XIII (KHG) Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Keyblader